Big Time Musical
by Lil' Boy Monster
Summary: Song fic. Any song is welcome, any paring is welcome. You may request a song and a paring for that song if you'd like. Song: Eh, Eh  Nothing Else I Can Say  pairing: present/past Jett/Logan, future Cargan.


**Song: Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)**

**Pairing: Present/past, Jett/Logan, future Cargan  
><strong>

Logan sighed for about the millionth time tonight. He sat on the light blue couch, in the dark living room, sulking, he had no reason to be acting like this, but maybe he did. It's around 1 in the morning and Jett has yet to come home from "Partying" or "Working" or both. Logan hated it, he hated how he was always on edge about what his boyfriend was up to. Logan knew trust was one of the main factors in a working relationship, but yet, that factor seemed to blow away with the wind every time Jett went out to do some sort of errand.

So he waited. Three hours later. Nothing. He gives up. He goes to his room and flops down on the king sized bed. A bed fit for two people, but it's only been him lately. He doesn't even bother to remove his jeans or button up shirt. He falls asleep, contemplating his next move.

Morning comes and Logan is awoken by his "Virgin Mobile" ringing with a good morning text message from his best friend Carlos. That makes him smile. Carlos always knows how to make him smile. He gets up and walks into the bathroom, he grabs his tooth brush and squeezes some "Colgate Total" tooth paste onto it. He doesn't know why in God's name he's acting so childish. He's literally glaring at Jett's untouched toothbrush.

God he needs to dump his ass ASAP. After doing his morning routine slowly he moves to the bedroom and throws on a pair of fresh underwear and one of Jett's oversized t-shirts. He grumbles as he makes way into the small kitchen of his and Jett's shared apartment. He fires up the stove and cracks two eggs into the pan. He opens the small fridge and takes a sip from the orange juice carton. He hears a grunt.

He walks towards the living room where he sees Jett passed out on the little blue couch. He rolls his eyes and stares at the blonde in disgust. His hair is askew, his shirt is practically ripped off his body and he smells like loads of booze. He walks closer and grabs the throw pillow and drops it onto his face. Jett is startled awake, he moves the pillow from his face and looks groggily as Logan walks away from him with a look of disbelief.

Logan is the type of person who doesn't like to hold grudges, so like always, he tries to talk to Jett. He sits next to him, picking up his feet and dropping them to the ground. Jett sends him a glare. Logan sighs and crosses his arm. He begins his full blown speech about how they need more honesty and trust in their relationship and when Logan sees that Jett basically slept through it, he decides he's done. He's done trying to reason with the wall.

"Listen Jett, this, I can't anymore…I can't keep going on like this…are you listening to me?" he scolds and kicks him from his spot curled up on the couch. Jett is startled again.

"Will you shut up? I'm trying to sleep." he snaps.

"Will you listen I'm trying to break up with you." Logan retorts, smirking when Jett suddenly is wide awake. About time douche bag he thinks.

"Why would you wanna do that?" asks the blonde sitting up now on alret and looking up at Logan with an incredulous stare. Logan sighs.

_Cherry cherry_

_Boom boom_

_Gaga_

"Well…Logan begins.

_Boy, we've had a real good time_

_And I wish you the best on your way_

_Eh_

_I didn't mean to hurt you_

_I never thought we'd fall out of place_

_Eh eh_

_I have something that I love long - long_

_But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong_

_Then I met someone_

_And eh, there's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_I wish you'd never looked at me that way_

_Eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_*Flashback*_

_Logan is in their room, at the ironing board ironing one of Jett's shirts for work. He looks up from his task to see Jett talking with someone on his cell phone. He's smiling and laughing just like he first did when he began dating Logan. Logan didn't put any mind to it and went back to ironing._

_The blonde hung up and walked over to the board and snatched the shirt, throwing it over his shoulders and began buttoning it up. Logan leant against the board with crossed arms._

_"So…what time do you think you'll be home?" he asks. Logan really doesn't like sounding like a needy, worried wife, but nowadays, he and Jett barley have any communication, and that bugs Logan. Kind of a lot._

_"I really don't know…could be all night." he says, tying his tie. Logan sighs and walks to him when he notices Jett struggling with the wretched tie. He fixes it for him and Jett smiles, leaning down to peck his lips._

_"Well I'm off to work." he says grabbing his messenger bag and walking towards the front door._

_"Have a good day at work." says Logan from behind him. Jett snorts._

_"Yeah right. Sitting in an office all day is not fun." he says. Logan smiles and inches closer._

_"Well bye." he says. Jett smiles and leans down for a sweet kiss._

_"Don't wait up." he says, and then he's walking out the door._

_"I love you." says the smart boy from the door. Jett's response is to grab his phone and place it to his ear. Logan sighs and walks back into the a_partment…

_Not that I don't care about you_

_Just that things got so compilqué_

_Eh_

_I met somebody cute and funny_

_Got each other and that's funny_

_Eh eh eh_

_I have something that I love long - long_

_But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong_

_Then I met someone_

_And eh, there's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_I wish you'd never looked at me that way_

_Eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

"You really should evaluate your relationship with Jett, Logie."

"Evaluate? That's not something Carlos Garcia says everyday."

"Maybe I'm spending too much time around you. Nerd." Carlos chuckles from the other end of the phone. Logan sighs and rolls around in the sheets of his large bed.

"Yeah maybe…

"So, you doing anything later?" asks Carlos.

"Mmmnope."

"You wanna go grab pizza at that Italia Meat Market, Later?"

"They have pizza there?"

"Yeah, and from what I've heard, it's pretty damn delicious."

"Well in that case. I would love to join you for some damn delicious pizza."

Carlos laughs softly. "Awesome…

"Yeah."

…

Logan walks along the curb, "Beats by Dre" headphones around his neck. He sees Carlos pulling up at the drive way of the meat market on his white and black leather "Vespa" Logan finds it adorable that the Latino has yet to get a car. He's been riding that thing since high school. Carlos smiles when he spots Logan chuckling.

"What's so funny?" he asks, unhooking his helmet.

"You really need a car dude."

"What? No. Giovanni is my ride forever."

"You actually named your Vespa? You are one crazy kid." he says ruffling the boys' hair. Carlos holds the door open for Logan, and their noses are immediately attacked by the overwhelming aroma of their famous and very delicious Cannnolis. They take a seat at a booth.

"Ah, Carlitos! How is my favorite customer?" a large man with a dark beard and a chefs hat walks to the table. He looks a lot like Super Mario, thinks Logan.

"Gino, hey how are you? I've been great."

"That's ah very good, and who is ah your friend here?" he smiles at Logan, the man has a very thick Italian accent.

"This is Logan, Logan, Gino." Carlos introduces them. Logan shake the large mans hand.

"So what can I get you for this day?"

"A large pepperoni pizza."

"Yes, very good, very delicious," he says and walks back to the kitchen yelling something in Italian.

"Favorite costumer? I thought you just found out about this place?" says Logan smiling at Carlos' bashful expression.

He shrugs. " I did, and I've been coming here ever since." Logan smiles at him. Carlos is really adorable. And anybody would be lucky to have him…

"So there is someone else?" asks Jett. Logan feels really guilty, but he can't keep lying anymore. He nods his head.

"Yeah there is…

Jett looks to the ground, lost deep in thought. Logan smiles sadly.

"I'm, we have to break up, I can't keep dragging this out. I've had a really great time with you Jett, and I will never regret a single moment. But I just, I can't….I've fallen out of love with you."

That last statement breaks Logan's heart because he feels like the biggest douche bag on earth right now. Jett looks at him with misty green eyes, and for a moment Logan feels that sense of the old Jett back and he so desperately wants to hug him and tell him that everything is going to be okay and that they can fix it…but he can't. He doesn't. Instead he walks into his room and grabs a small suitcase. Jett looks at the bag and then to Logan as a tear slowly falls.

"So this is really happening?" he asks, voice cracking. Logan nods dejectedly.

_Eh eh (eh eh)_

_Eh eh (eh eh yeah)_

_I have something that I love long - long_

_But my friends keep telling me that something's wrong_

_Then I met someone_

_And eh, there's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh eh eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_I wish you'd never looked at me that way_

_Eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_Eh eh_

_Eh eh_

_I wish you'd never looked at me that way_

_Eh eh_

_Eh eh_

_Eh eh_

_There's nothing else I can say_

_Eh eh_

_Eh eh_

_Eh hey_

_Cherry cherry boom_

_Eh eh hey oh yeah_

_All I can say is eh eh_

"Bye Jett…he says and walks out of the apartment, closing the door behind him. He walks out of the apartment building into the sunny day. He pulls out his cell phone.

"Ey, Carlos, you think I can come over?…

As he walks down the street he never once looks back. He has nothing to look back to. All he can do is look forward towards his future…a future with Carlos.

* * *

><p><em>Damn, I love that song but it has an obnoxious amout of 'Eh's' in it. Anyways, this is going to be one of those song fics? I think that's what they're called. And the pairings will switch for each song. You can request a song if you'd like, it's up to you. Anyways, I hope you liked it...I'm about to knock out. Much love broskies, much love.<em>


End file.
